


Lyster's tale

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: Honestly, a self indulgent au with an affectionate W.D. Gaster or as he's known, Lyster. He's so soft despite the history he has.
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233





	Lyster's tale

Before the war, humans and monsters lived somewhat peacefully. There were bouts of conflict among them sure but nothing alarming.

In this time Lyster grew up. He was taught to be wary, but still he was kind to everyone. He grew up, learning of medical practices from his parents who weren't exactly nobles but they worked within the Kingdom. He was left wanting nothing, and giving whatever he could to see people happy.

Around his 18th birthday, his parents announced having two new additions to the family coming. He was thrilled and couldn't wait. But then the War happened.

His father gave his all to protect his wife and their children. While grieving in the Underground, the King had the two of them move in with them, to watch her and the babies. While they lived there, Lyster overheard River, the Royal Scientist, talking about needing workers and so to help his mother, and unknowingly giving himself a way to block out what happened, he volunteered and started doing grunt work.

One day, River came back on his boat from scouting ahead only to be found rambling. They weren't sure what happened, but they needed a new Royal Scientist. The King and Queen decided to leave that decision until they all shown what they had to offer. Lyster was devastated, and would often go to speak with him from time to time.

One day, at the usual spot were vague ideas and blueprints of a power generator. Whenever he asked about it later River never knew, or at least gave him answers he could work with.

Between all of this, his mother gave birth to twin boys who she named Sans and Papyrus, the names she and her late husband were set on. Lyster helped take care of them as much as he could and loved the two all the same.

Later, when they came upon a land over molten magma and magic is when Lyster figured out what the generator needed to be and brought it to the team's attention, of course telling them about finding it by River. So they gained permission from the Crown and started working. Lyster refining it as needed as they went along.

Whenever he was home, he helped his mother and Toriel teach the two baby bones. Sometimes it was left to him and the Dog Guard as everyone else was busy but they didn't mind.

Around two years later they lost their mother. Work at the Core slowed significantly as he had to take care of his brothers now until one of his coworkers suggested leaving them at daycare with their own brother and niece, leading Lyster to go to Hotland to ask and so the two brothers gained a new shy friend with Alphys as he continued work at the Core.

He couldn't be more proud of how smart they become in such a world. And how kind. Of course, Sans had withdrew into himself when they lost their mother. Papyrus didn't know what to do. Lyster did his best, to teach them about the cycles of life and death and got them the therapy sessions disguised as playdates they needed which helped.

About halfway through the Core, King Asgore named Lyster the new Royal Scientist both for his amazing work on the Core and revealing that River had referred him. Lyster promised to do the best he could but his family came first which Asgore understood as Queen Toriel was pregnant as well.

The others also agreed wholeheartedly and worked under him with vigor, getting power to the Underground.

At home Lyster found out that they had been taking trips to Waterfall and Snowdin as well and made friends in both little communities, which also included a hotheaded little fish girl.

Further on, he was able to send them to school, taking time to personally bring them to and from it. It was a struggle but he made it work.

He still talked with River every now and then, and one time River taught him the use of shortcuts after he rambled about running across the entire Underground. It took time to master but was well worth it. Though he did have to wonder why his parting words for the day were "Save them"

Around this time Asriel was born and happiness rang throughout the kingdom.

Then, years later, it was complete. Lyster and the others could hardly believe it but their master project of the CORE was finally finished. For the night the others threw a huge party of drinks and laughs while Lyster took Sans and Papyrus to a new cozy restaurant, Grillby's, letting them get whatever they wanted.

When they were asleep that night, he went out to a hidden grove of blue glowing plants he had found, telling the two carefully crafted jars of dust of their accomplishments.

For almost a decade after, things fell into a somewhat normal routine, one that didn't have him wanting to crack his head open with how busy it was. His brothers were in middle school now and just figuring out what they wanted to do.

Sans was interested in following his footsteps of science while Papyrus was jumping around and enjoying life more than anything which Lyster encouraged.

Around this time, Chara fell down and Asriel found them, bringing them home. Lyster did as he could to help them feel welcomed, hoping for a peaceful reunion of their races once they could break the Barrier.

Again, River kept asking him to Save Them. He didn't realize until moments before, hearing of the King eating buttercups and the kids having went to pick some flowers.

He managed to Save Them. Using his buried knowledge of plant poisoning and pharmaceutical training, he treated Chara and that night when they awoke, Lyster was able to convince them to think of what might have happened. So Chara agrees not to try anything that foolish again, to help the Monsters reach a peaceful life.

As Chara grew up, they gained magic, becoming a mage trained by the King and Queen alongside their brother, Asriel. They lived a long and happy life, up until their end time. Asriel took their SOUL to go and try to break it from the other side. But before long, he was cut down, seen as nothing but a nightmare to the humans who saw him, and dusted on the flowers.

Asgore made the heavy announcement but did not declare war. He only wished for them to find peace.

The sadness grew, filling the Underground with doubt about the humans and ever meeting with them again.

Lyster had to think. Taking a walk along a skybridge over the Core when he got the alert that a particular machine was out of control. He went to it, trying to stop it from exploding with his team when suddenly he was alone in the place he dubbed The Void.

He had no sense of time, did not know what was going on in the world he called home until one night, he saw a light, reaching for it.

He tumbled out to what looked like a basement. Once he got his bearings straight, he stood and kicked the damned thing that started the mess. He yelped and danced on one foot, holding the hurt one which brought two skeletons down. Staring at him.

He realized it was Sans and Papyrus and ran to embrace them. All of them crying into a mess on the floor, holding each other.

Later Sans revealed all of his past led to him becoming riddled with anxiety and selectively mute. Papyrus trained hard in the guard to protect them both, and that they were now back on the Surface thanks to all the humans who helped weaken the Barrier over time.

Once he felt ready to, Lyster went back out and went to speak with King Asgore. He and Toriel were quite old but happy, living with the human who finally freed them all. Lyster saw they were afraid though and decided to talk to them, but it didn't help.

As he was on the mountainside, he was visited by a little golden flower who knew him somehow. Flowey explained about the Resets and Timelines. And that it was Frisk who had the power now and how afraid of it they were.

Lyster listened carefully and next time he saw them, asked different questions and generally how life was. He suggested to Toriel to the side one day of getting some psychological help which she agreed to.

Not long after he made his own garden center and is now working at it to help produce different plants and flowers to achieve small effects with magic, helped by Flowey.


End file.
